Divine
by crown172
Summary: Late story request for Mysterious Princess Mystery. Nexa and Naman are the prince and princess of rival kingdoms. They soon fell in love with each other including their friends as well.


**Hey everyone! This is a one-shot story requested by Mysterious Princess Mystery. Even though its late, I really hope she likes it since its dedicated to her and it features her favorite couple that are my O.C.'s so please enjoy it!**

* * *

Long ago during the medieval times, two kingdoms were in rivalry with one another for so many years from one generation to another. They would always fight for land, money, power, anything that they desire. They both hate each other so much that they usually thought of going into war against one another but decided against it in fear of losing their people.

Two of these kingdoms were opposites of each other which is why they both consider each other rivals. The first kingdom is called the Kingdom of Levonia and the other kingdom is called the Kingdom of Dikoro. The king of Levonia and the king of Dikoro were rivals since childhood. Ever since then, they vow to prove each other which kingdom is stronger.

During the years they grew up, each of them had a wife when they both became kings of their kingdoms and their wives gave birth to their firstborn child.

King Con of Levonia was in tears of joy when his wife Queen Sophia gave birth to his daughter. The daughter was named Nexa, princess of Levonia.

During that time, King Kane of Dikoro was also in joy when his wife Queen Latania gave birth to his son. The son was named Naman, prince of Dikoro.

After their birth, they were both raised by their wet nurses that the rulers hired since the kings still need to take care of their kingdom while the queens rest from giving birth to their children. But even though they're always busy, they would always find time to spend time with their children so they wouldn't let their child feel all alone.

15 years have passed and the prince and princess grew up to be beautiful rulers. Nexa has long black hair that reaches her waist with strands of bangs on either side of her face, light brown eyes, golden fair skin, and her dresses are usually yellow or brown but she would mostly wear a male's outfit when she practices her sword skills since she's not a huge fan of girly dresses.

Naman has black spiky hair that reaches past his shoulders and is tied into a low ponytail with spiky bangs nearly covering his eyes, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and his outfits are mostly brown but with a bit of yellow and black since he doesn't mind the colors.

These two souls shall encounter each other without knowing that each of them are from rival kingdoms. Right now, its during the daytime and Nexa was in her room getting dressed by her 3 maids. The first maid is Momoko who has long orange hair that reaches her ankles and is tied up in a high ponytail with a red bow, pink eyes, and a full sleeved plain pink dress that reaches her feet with pink flats. The second maid is Miyako who has blonde hair tied up into curly pigtails, light blue eyes, and a full sleeved plain light blue dress that reaches her ankles with light blue flats. The third maid is Kaoru who has black spiky hair that makes her look spunky, light green eyes, and a full sleeved plain light green dress shirt with white dress pants and black boots.

The 3 maids were Nexa's friends who took care of her ever since she was young even though they're the same age but they consider each other as sisters and she never takes them for granted. While Momoko and Miyako are quite girly, Kaoru is a tomboy who hates dresses and Nexa would tell her that she doesn't have to wear a dress if she doesn't want to much to Kaoru's delight.

"No need to help me dress up girls. I can put this on by myself" Nexa tried to reassure them.

"Nonsense. Let us help you since we insist" Momoko replied.

"Its our job to take care of you, Princess Nexa. We must protect you at all cost" Miyako said.

"So quit with your yapping and let us finish dressing you" Kaoru replied.

"Okay, fine" Nexa sighed.

The maids finished dressing her up and she looked at herself to see what she was wearing: a full sleeved ankle-length yellow dress with the neckline shaped like a square to show her collarbone and neck, a light yellow waist sash tied around her waist to form a bow, and light brown flats on her feet that made her feel comfortable.

She was also wearing her heart necklace that her mother gave to her and a small golden tiara with a topaz gem on the middle of the crown perched on her head. In the minds of the maids, Nexa looked beautiful no matter what outfit she wore.

"Now that you're all dressed up, lets get you out in the garden for some tea" Miyako held her hands together in front of her.

Kaoru opened the door while Momoko and Miyako walked right beside Nexa and the 3 maids walked out of the room and downstairs toward the chambers. They exited the castle and the guards bowed down to Nexa as a way for respect but she ushered them to stand up.

"No need for any bows. Just a slight nod will do" she reassured them with a smile.

The guards looked each other but nodded with smiles on their faces. Everyone in the kingdom adored Nexa because of how kind she is to everyone and doesn't treat anyone like they're commoners. Not only is she kind but she's also quite protective of her people since she thinks of them as her family much to everyone's delight.

As she and the maids went over to the garden, they sat down on a stoned bench thats decorated with flowers near the table where the tea is. Miyako poured the tea into the empty cups and gave each cup to the girls. They daintily picked up their cups, blew the hot tea, slowly drank it, and set the tea back onto the small plate they were carrying for the tea.

"Princess Nexa, did you know that there would be a masquerade ball tonight?" Momoko asked her.

"No I didn't" Nexa answered with confusion. "Why are we having a masquerade ball tonight?"

"Apparently, King Ulric and Queen Alexia decided to throw a masquerade ball tonight to celebrate the day they met and everyone in Levonia is invited including the people of Dikoro" she explained.

"Dikoro? But I thought they hated us?" Nexa asked.

"They do but the rulers thought that they should invite everyone they know of and see if they could try to get along with them for once. Its pretty tiring to see Levonia and Dikoro fighting each other for so long" Miyako answered.

"And sadly, we have to go to the ball since the king wants to dance with his wife and daughter and he chose us to accompany you since we're pretty good fighters in defending you from any bad people" Kaoru sighed.

"Such a pity but we could always dance with each other and have fun besides wearing a dress though" Nexa nearly laughed.

"I guess" Kaoru replied.

The girls finished their tea and began chatting with each other until the sun started to set. Nexa and the girls stood up while Miyako picked up the tray filled with empty cups and she walked inside the kitchen to put them up while Momoko and Kaoru took Nexa upstairs to get ready for the ball.

After she's taken upstairs to her room and Miyako joined in, they closed the door and Miyako and Kaoru picked out the outfit for her while Momoko helped her undressed. Miyako placed a beautiful yellow dress that reaches the floor with the sleeves poofed up and reaching her elbows with gems decorated around the dress to make it look beautiful on the bed and Kaoru placed a pair of bright yellow flats on the floor.

They helped her get dressed in the outfit and after Kaoru put the flats in her feet, Momoko started to brush her hair to make it look nice and she inserted a yellow rose on the side of her hair. She put some light powder on her face and after checking to make sure that she looked okay, the girls finished dressing her up.

Momoko and Miyako squealed at how Nexa looked and Kaoru gave her a thumbs up. To them, Nexa looked beautiful in that dress and she looked more like a goddess rather than a princess. As Nexa looked at herself, she gasped at how the outfit fit her perfectly.

"Oh my goodness, is this really me?" she whispered.

"Yes Princess Nexa. It really is you" Miyako smiled.

"I never realized that I would look so pretty" Nexa said.

"More than pretty, you're beautiful" Momoko giggled.

"Lets hope that you don't get any suitors soon once you go to the ball" Kaoru replied.

"I totally forgot about that" Nexa paled.

"Oh my! We have to get ready too! Be right back, Princess Nexa!" Miyako curtsied and dragged both Momoko and Kaoru out of the room and towards another door to change. A few minutes later, they came out wearing gorgeous dresses.

Momoko wore a silky red dress that reached the floor with the neckline squared shaped and her sleeves covering her arms, a yellow sash tied around her waist to be turned into a bow shown in the front, red flats, and her hair was braided into a crown with a red rose in her hair.

Miyako wore a sky blue silky dress that looked like Momoko's except her sash is white and her shoulders are nearly shown, blue flats, and her hair was braided into two pigtails that touched her shoulders with light blue ribbons tied around them.

Kaoru wore a green silky dress that reached the floor with the neckline circular that nearly shows her collarbone and the sleeves covering her well, a black sash tied around her waist, green flats, and her hair was brushed to make it look straight which reached her shoulders.

The girls looked stunning and absolutely gorgeous in their outfits because of their beauty thats known throughout the kingdom. Even though the girls are maids to the king and queen, some suitors would ask their hands in marriage but they would decline since they still need to fulfill their duties as being maids to the rulers. They may look like maids but they're mostly maidens at heart.

"Why must I wear this dress!?" Kaoru growled.

"Because you have to wear one at the ball and you can't wear your other outfit or you'll embarrass the whole kingdom" Momoko scolded her.

"I still hate dresses" Kaoru grumbled.

"I know how you feel Kaoru but we must get use to it" Nexa sighed. "Lets go to the ball now so we wouldn't keep my family waiting"

They all agreed and they walked out of the room and towards the ball thats being held in one of the huge chambers thats connected to the castle. They all went inside where they were greeted by the guards and went over to the king and queen who were happily chatting with their friends.

* * *

In Dikoro, outside of the kingdom, Naman is sighing in disbelief as his friends, aka his knights, are shuffling inside the rooms while he's waiting outside for them to come out and explore. Each night, he would sneak out with them to do whatever they wish to do as normal boys whenever Naman feels tired of doing his princely duties. Today, they've heard of a ball thats being held at Levonia and everyone there including Dikoro are invited to attend.

Everyone is confused on why they were invited since Dikoro and Levonia hated each other but they let it slide once they realized that they're trying to be friendly but some are still suspicious of it. Even though he didn't want to go there, his friends made him go there to see what it would be like but mostly to see if there were any fair maidens there.

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw them get out of the room with masks in their hands. The first knight is Brick who has orange spiky hair reaching his shoulders with a red hat on his head, red eyes, a red baggy medieval top with a belt around his waist to hold his sword, black trousers, and long brown buckled shoes.

The second knight is Boomer who has yellow hair swept sideways like angel wings, blue eyes, and he wore the same outfit like Brick except his top is blue.

The third knight is Butch who has black hair thats tied in a high ponytail with a bang covering his eye, green eyes, and he wore the same thing like his brothers except his top is green.

Naman, who wore the same outfit like his friends except in brown and much more sophisticated, raised an eyebrow at the masks they were holding. Brick was holding a fox mask, Boomer was holding a bird mask, and Butch was holding a panther mask.

"Sorry that it took so long but we managed to find the perfect mask for you" Brick brought out from behind a wolf mask.

"Why were you looking for those masks?" Naman crossed his arms.

"So we could sneak in to the ball without anyone noticing who we are" Boomer answered.

"And by putting on these masks, no one would recognize our faces or that we're from Dikoro" Butch finished.

"Why was I dragged into this?" Naman sighed.

"Because its about time you start finding a maiden for yourself because we can't let our brother grow up alone" Brick tsked at him.

"Why would I need one?" Naman slightly glared at him. "The maidens in Levonia are definitely gonna be like the ones here in Dikoro"

"Relax, Prince Naman" Boomer reassured him. "We're pretty sure that you'll find one at the ball"

"Like that'll happen" Naman muttered.

"Just put on the mask so we could go" Butch frowned.

"Fine" Naman grumbled.

They put on the masks and jogged towards the chamber where the masquerade ball is and slightly bowed down to the guards who let them in but one of them whispered to the other and the other guard quickly ran over to the king and whispered to him on what happened. The king had dark spiky black hair with gray streaks in them, dark brown eyes, and he was wearing his uniform in black.

"Don't mind them" the king whispered to the guard. "Just let them be and have fun"

"But my lord-

"Enough! This party is for everyone to enjoy so don't even think about starting any fights! Understood!?"

"Yes my lord"

"Good"

The boys still had their masks on and looked around to see what everyone is doing: some were dancing, some were chatting or drinking, and some were eating from the table. While they were looking around, some music started to play from some musicians and everyone backed away to witness the king dancing with his wife and daughter. **(If you've seen Romeo and Juliet, then you'll know how the king danced with his daughter in one of the party scenes)**

As the boys watched them dancing, Naman was looking at the girl dressed in yellow. Her long straight black hair was swishing side to side from dancing and her light brown eyes were sparkling in happiness when she danced with her family. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

After the dance was done, the king and queen walked away to a seat to rest while the princess went over to her friends which caught the attention of the knights. The knights were in awe at how beautiful those 3 maidens are and were wondering on who they were.

"Do you see those 3 girls over there? They look so beautiful especially the red one" Brick replied.

"They look like angels who descended from heaven but mostly the blue one" Boomer sighed dreamily.

"More like goddesses especially the green one" Butch smirked.

They looked over to Naman and saw that he was eyeing the girl in yellow. They grinned and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the girls.

"W-What are you doing?!" he hissed at them.

"Taking you to your girl" Brick whispered.

They stopped in front of them and the girls suddenly took notice of them. The 3 maidens were nearly gasping at seeing the knights because of their eyes but not their faces since they were wearing masks and the girl in yellow was in awe at seeing Naman's eyes.

"Pardon us for interrupting you girls but is it alright if we ask your names because when we first saw you, we were wondering if you girls are angels or goddesses" Boomer bowed down.

"W-Well m-my n-name i-is M-Miyako a-and t-these a-are m-my f-friends M-Momoko, K-Kaoru, a-and P-Princess N-Nexa" Miyako stuttered while blushing.

"What a beautiful name for an angel such as yourself" Boomer took her hand and kissed it which made her blush. "My name is Boomer and these are my brothers Brick, Butch, and Prince Naman"

"Greetings lovely maidens" Brick bowed down and kissed Momoko's hand making her face turn pink.

"Its a pleasure to meet you" Butch bowed down and kissed Kaoru's hand making her scowl.

"Its an honor to meet you, princess" Naman bowed down and kissed Nexa's hand.

"Its an honor to meet you too, prince" Nexa curtsied.

"Since the music is still playing, would you like to dance milady?" Boomer brought his arm out like a gentleman.

"Of course, my fellow knight" Miyako giggled and took his arm where he lead her to the dance floor and they began dancing with one another.

"What about you, my lovely rose?" Brick brought his hand out to Momoko. "Would you like to dance as well?"

"I-I'd be honored" Momoko blushed and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor to dance.

"Before you ask me to dance, I'm not going to because I hate dancing" Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since you don't want to, how about we go to the corner where the jouster and his assistant are performing a show?" Butch offered.

"That sounds not too bad. Okay but no funny business" Kaoru replied.

"You have my word" Butch said.

The greens walked away together leaving the prince and princess standing alone together. Nexa was looking at the floor in interest and Naman was thinking on what to do.

"Would you like to dance, princess?" Naman offered his hand out to her.

"That would be lovely, my dear prince" Nexa took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. She put one hand on her shoulder while the other is gripping his hand and he put one hand on her waist while the other is gripping her hand. They both began dancing to the waltz oblivious to their surroundings.

The other dancers witnessed the princess dancing with the mysterious prince and they all wondered who he could be. The girls were happy that Nexa is dancing with someone but wondered what the prince looked like since they've never seen his face before. The boys were happy for Naman that he finally found someone that he liked and they started smiling when they saw their girls in their arms.

The dance was finished and everyone clapped for the musicians. Naman and Nexa quietly sneaked out of the ball room and outside towards a secret garden where only a few people knew about. They both sat down on a stoned bench and saw the moon peeking out of the clouds.

"I never thought that I could be dancing with the prince of Dikoro" she whispered.

"Me neither with the princess of Levonia" he whispered.

"Prince Naman, what do you look like?"

"Do you really want to see my face?"

"Yes please if thats okay with you"

"As you wish"

He removed his wolf mask to reveal his masculine face and Nexa's throat hitched at how handsome he was. She wouldn't admit it but she thought that he looked strong and powerful like a wolf. Even his eyes remind her of how fierce they are.

"Well what do you think?"

"You remind me of a strong wolf"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"I don't know whether to thank you or not"

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive"

"Okay"

They looked at the sky again and noticed that the stars were twinkling and the moon was fully out. Unknowingly, they both said something they know at the same time.

_Heartbeats echo from distant light_

_Deaths mystery call from unknown height_

_Twilight veiled by starry night_

_Opens our eyes to timeless space_

_Opens our hearts to an unknown place_

They both gasped and looked at each other with their eyes widened in shock. They both knew the poem and memorized the words by heart. How is it possible for each of them to know that same poem?

Suddenly, their faces started leaning towards each other closing the space between them until their lips had met with each other. Naman wrapped his arms around her waist as Nexa wrapped her arms around his neck. They both forgot about the world around them and only focused on each other as they continued to kiss passionately.

The kiss only lasted for 2 minutes until they parted nearly panting. They looked at each other again and kissed again as Nexa played with his hair. The kiss ended quickly as they heard their friends calling their names.

"Princess Nexa!"

"Prince Naman!"

"Where are you!?"

They quickly got up and went over to their friends who were near the entrance of the garden. When they saw them, their friends sighed in relief.

"There you two are! We were worried sick about you!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Sorry but we thought that you and the girls would want some privacy with your lovers" Nexa giggled.

The girls blushed at what she said and the boys were also blushing but nearly smirking as they kissed their girls on the cheek.

"Well it was nice to meet you all but now, the boys and I must return Prince Naman back home before his parents realized that he sneaked out" Brick said.

"You can't stay?" Miyako asked.

"I'm afraid not but we'll meet each other again tomorrow though, Miyako. Please don't be sad" Boomer reassured her.

"You boys better not plan anything or I won't hesitate to pummel you all" Kaoru glared at them.

"Relax Kaoru. We aren't planning anything" Butch said and then looked at Naman. "Make sure you give your princess a good-bye kiss"

"Butch" Naman hissed at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Butch exclaimed.

"Well we better go now. Good-bye Momoko" Brick kissed her.

"See you tomorrow, Miyako" Boomer kissed her.

"Later, Kaoru" Butch kissed her.

"I'll meet you again tomorrow, Princess Nexa" Naman kissed her.

They quickly left the garden and out the castle toward the Kingdom of Dikoro leaving 3 blushing girls and 1 angry girl.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, BUTCH!" Kaoru yelled in anger.

After that event, the girls started meeting each other with the boys in secret hoping that no one would find out about their love. Whenever Nexa is busy, the girls would give Naman a message from her and Naman would have the boys give Nexa a message from him if he is also busy.

Everything was going good for them until 3 months later when King Con asked Nexa to speak with him at the throne room. She did and saw that he and Queen Sophia were sitting on their thrones in their royal attire.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for, father?" Nexa asked him.

"My daughter. As you know, you will soon be taking over the throne once your mother and I retire. Therefore, your mother and I found you a suitor to marry at the end of the month when you'll be crowned as Queen of Levonia. He's the son of one of my friends so I hope you two get along well"

Nexa's heart suddenly stopped at what he said. He's making her marry someone she didn't know and love? How could he do this to her when she already loves someone!? As she tried to regain her composure without breaking down, the doors opened and she turned her head to find someone that she never thought would be here.

"Prince Naman?"

He was accompanied with his mother and father and his eyes were nearly wide as he saw Nexa. Are their parents letting them marry each other?

"Mother. Father. Whats going on?" she asked them.

"Yes, mother and father. What is going on?" he asked his parents.

"Well you see children. The 4 of us thought about ending this silly rivalry and learn to get along well with each other for once. After learning that you two fell in love from the ball, we thought of uniting our kingdoms into one and end the conflict by arranging the both of you to get married" Queen Sophia explained.

"R-Really?" they both said.

"She speaks the truth, children" Queen Latania said.

"You won't have to worry about our blessings because you've already received them" King Kane replied.

Nexa and Naman looked at each and they both smiled. They'll actually be together and won't have to marry any suitor that they don't love. They noticed that their friends were in the corner smiling for them and Momoko and Miyako had tears in their eyes when they learned that the yellows would be together forever. Kaoru just thought it was gross but chose not to ruin the scene.

When the end of the month had come, Nexa and Naman were both married at the church after they gave off their wedding vows and were both crowned as King and Queen of the Divine Kingdom. After they had gotten married, their friends had also married each other and were known as the Dukes and Duchesses to the kingdom.

When the years had passed by, Nexa and Naman had a little boy named Shay and another child soon to come. The others also had boys and another along the way as well. The rivalry between Levonia and Dikoro are now over.

**The End**


End file.
